


I'm not a giant man

by Beammeupbroadway



Series: Falsettos Modern AU [5]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marvin being a general idiot, but in a sweet way, he tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beammeupbroadway/pseuds/Beammeupbroadway
Summary: (Jason voice) This is how you make a marriage proposal.Or don't. Marvin does a pretty poor job, but A+ for effort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sweeterthanadonut.tumblr.com Happy Birthday Carina!!!

"Marv, where are we going?"  
Marvin grinned, though Whizzer couldn't see it through the blindfold he was wearing.  
"Just wait Whiz, we're nearly there"  
Whizzer sighed. "So long as my clothes stay clean, these are damn expensive and you know it."

  
Marvin nodded, despite still knowing Whizzer couldn't see him, still grinning. He continued to lead him by the small of his back through the park, over to the baseball field. The baseball field was Jason's idea, Marvin would of settled for some cheesy Italian restaurant or on the sofa after some Friday night trashy tv, but Jason had smacked him on the shoulder when he had suggested that and told him he had to up his game. They brainstormed for a good hour before Jason game up with his first rate idea. Then of course he had to choose a ring which was an ordeal in itself. He had no idea where to start, gold or silver? Plain or patterned? Thick or thin? In the end he went for a thick silver band with a small pink diamond in it. As unconventional as it may seem, it was Whizzer down to a T.   
So now here they were, weeks of planning later, in the middle of the night on an empty baseball field. Marvin finally led Whizzer to the middle of the field and stopped, placing his hands on his shoulders for reassurance, though for which of them he wasn't sure.  
"I'll be back in a second baby."

  
Whizzer nodded, rubbing his hands over his arms to warm himself against the cold autumn breeze. Looking back, he really should've told him to grab a coat, but he didn't want to spoil the surprise. He could manage the cold for a few minutes later, it would be worth it in the long run. Marvin ran over make sure everything was in place, looking around himself and feeling pretty proud of himself and the work he (and Jason) had put into tonight. He quietly walked back over to Whizzer, who looked surprisingly calm for someone who had been dragged out of bed in the middle of the night, blindfolded, and walked 10 minutes through the park wearing pajamas and a pair of slip on shoes. Marvin couldn't help himself, creeping behind him and pressing a kiss to Whizzer's shoulder. Whizzer however, also couldn't help himself, or his reflexes, and immediately swung around and clocked Marvin on the nose. Marvin yelped and jumped back, holding onto his face, his eyes stinging. 

  
"Babe? Babe was that you? I'm so sorry oh my god you just came up behind and I didn't hear you and i'm so sorry oh my-"  
Whizzer started to take of the blindfold to see the damage, but Marvin quickly jumped back into action, holding the tie up over his eyes before it could fall to the ground.  
"NO no not yet it's okay baby it's nothing serious it's fine just- just keep holding that up and give me a second."  
Whizzer frowned but relented and held the blindfold in place while Marvin rubbed his eyes and sighed. He hoped this wasn't an omen. It was definitely typical of them though, nothing was ever straight forward. Still, Marvin wasn't going to let this get in the way of tonight, it was going to be perfect. Marvin rolled his shoulders and sighed, collecting himself before getting into position kneeling down in front of Whizzer and taking out the small, black box from his breast pocket.  
"Okay baby, you can look now."

  
Whizzer immediately dropped the blindfold, blinking a few times to adjust to the lighting, before looking around the baseball field in surprise. The outside of the baseball square was lined with candles, and they were stood on the inside, surrounded by an abundance of red roses. Whizzer finally collected himself enough to look down at Marvin, his eyes welling up as he saw the ring nestled in the small black box in Marvin's hand. Then he looked at Marvin's face.  
"Babe you-"  
"No wait Whizzer let me-"  
"No Babe you-"  
"Whizzer please let me-"  
"Babe your nose is bleeding."  
Marvin face dropped, his hand going to his face and coming away with his fingers covered in blood.  
"Shit."

  
Whizzer dropped to his knees and took a tissue from his pants pocket, dabbing at Marvin's nose gently as to not irritate it more until it stopped bleeding.  
"There we go, good as new. Well, almost."  
Marvin still looked mortified, unable to meet Whizzer's eyes. Whizzer tilted his chin up until Marvin would make eye contact with him. He stroked his thumb over his cheek.  
"Babe, honestly you're doing fine. It's a minor setback, it still looks beautiful. You still look beautiful. Now i'm gonna stand up and you're gonna go from the top."  
Marvin nodded, closing his eyes and getting himself back in the right head space. Then he opened them and saw Whizzer looking down at him with both adoration and second-hand embarrassment in equal measure, and suddenly all train of thought was lost.  
"Whizzer I- no. From the moment I met you- no, dammit. I- Please will you marry me?"  
Whizzer burst out laughing, and Marvin wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

  
"Babe"  
"Yes Whizzer?"  
"That's pretty gay."  
Marvin paused, before he doubled over laughing, at himself, the situation, the whole thing was a complete disaster, and it suited them perfectly. Marvin waited a moment to catch his breath, and Whizzer offered an outstretched hand to pull him up, which he graciously accepted.  
"So, is that a yes or..?"  
"Of course you idiot now put that ring on me before you go swallowing it or something equally as stupid"  
Marvin smirked at him, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto his fiancee's finger. Whizzer grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a heated kiss. Marvin wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him closer as Whizzer wrapped his other arm around his shoulders. They stayed like that for a minute or so, before Whizzer pulled away and turned his head over his shoulder to shout out to the empty baseball field  
"WE'RE ENGAYED"

  
Marvin shook his head, knowing that was all he would be hearing for the next year all so. Still, seeing the look of pure joy and adoration on his fiancee's face was worth every moment, and bloody nose.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure i'm happy with this but I needed to write something cheerful i'm still very sad.  
> Feel free to come be sad (or happy!) with me on tumblr! Beammeupbroadway.tumblr.com


End file.
